The gift of truth
by sharpayxevans
Summary: Sharpay catches Ryan doing something she'd have never expected..... LOTS OF GAY SLASH SO IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ! Will be updating in the next couple of days.... AKA Sharpay's Suprise
1. Chapter 1 By the lake

Ryan and Gerard sat by the lake and held hands. They had been dating for three months and we're not only lovers, but best friends as well. Ryan gazed at the sunset as Gerard gazed at Ryan. Gerard leaned over and kissed Ryan on the cheek. Ryan turned and stared at him smiling, then he leaned over and kissed him back on the lips.

"I love you so much" said Gerard as he stared at Ryan with total adoration. Ryan kissed him once more and said,

"I love you too". Gerard placed one of his hands on Ryan's chest and forced him to lie down on the blanket that they had laid out to sit on. Ryan didn't try to resist. Gerard leaned over Ryan and kissed his cheeks and face and Ryan slid one of his hands, with his long, slender fingers down the length of Gerard's body and over his firm ass. Gerard giggled and slid his own hand down the front of Ryan's jeans. Ryan tensed and his sex hardened. He slightly bucked his hips so as to press himself further into Gerard's hand. He let a small moan escape his lips and Gerard caught it in his own mouth by kissing Ryan at that exact moment. He licked the bottom of Ryan's lips and begged for entry which Ryan granted him. Ryan began with his own hand to caress Gerard's balls which caused Gerard to make a series of small squeaking noises. Ryan whined and kissed Gerard harder using his tongue to attack the entirety of Gerard's mouth. Gerard began to hump into Ryan's hand. His eye's began to water. It felt so good. Ryan smiled as he sensed Gerard's pleasure and could almost smell his cum. Gerard unzipped his pants and pulled himself out through the hole in the front of his boxers. Ryan gazed in amazement at the length of Gerard. He felt drool come out of the side of his mouth and wiped it away quickly. Gerard grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Ryan smiled into the kiss and then suddenly pushed Gerard away. He stared straight into Gerard's eyes and then scooted his body down farther beneath his. He put his hands around Gerard's erection and slowly, teasingly, licked the tip of it. Gerard moaned in pleasure and torment until Ryan finally put his mouth around the length and sucked. Gerard screamed within his mouth and said,

" Ry, oh baby, hunny, oh, I…oh, Ryan Allen, so hard" Ryan took his hand and began to pump back and forth across Gerard's stiffness and He became, if possible, even harder.

"Ryan, oh baby, God damn it, oh shit, oh harder." Ryan obliged and closed his eyes as Gerard moaned so loud that, had it not been a private lake in Gerard's backyard, they would have surely attracted attention.


	2. Chapter 2 how it all began

It was a warm Monday and Ryan and Sharpay had just walked into their drama class to find that Ryan's usual spot was occupied. In his seat was a boy with black hair that slung casually over his forehead and eyes and flawless skin. Ryan felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and stared at the boy as Sharpay approached him.

"You're new here so I'll give you a hint. That's Ryan's seat and NO ONE sits in it but Ryan. Is that clear?" The boy looked frightened out of his mind but nodded and quickly jumped to his feet. He looked to Ryan and begged him with his eyes for help. Ryan tried to look sympathetic but was to lost in how beautiful this boy was.

_Shut up shut up shut up, Ryan_ told himself, _He's probably not even gay. _The boy seemed to regain himself and took a seat across the room.

"Shar…" Ryan began but she cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking but he is totally out of your league and totally not gay." Ryan's heart fell. Sharpay was never wrong about these things. Ryan sighed and took his seat.

After class, the boy came up to Ryan and Sharpay and said,

"Sorry for sitting in your seat."

"It's oh…" Ryan started but once again his sister cut him off,

"Whatever. Just stay out of our way!" and with that Sharpay stomped away. Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about my sister, she's kind of a bitch to guys that she doesn't think are hot. Not that you're not hot…" he said quickly. _Oh shit, _He thought, _I just revealed myself._

"Did you just say that I was hot?" the boy asked. Ryan nodded,

"I'm afraid I did" he said sadly. The boy suddenly got a huge grin on his face and put out his hand.

"Gerard Harkless" he said. Ryan took his hand and stunned said,

"Ryan Evans". Gerard leaned in and gave Ryan a hug then stood back and looked into his eyes then said,

"Well Ryan Evans, I think you're pretty hot too." Ryan's jaw dropped.

"You're…you're…"

"Gay?" asked Gerard grinning even more. Ryan grinned himself and nodded. His stomach was doing flip flops and his heart was pounding. He was this beautiful boy with dark hair and bright eyes and he was gay too? This couldn't be true. "I don't suppose you'd wanna like, go out tomorrow night or something…" said Gerard shyly. Ryan nodded vigorously and smiled even more.

And that is how it all began….

If you want more peeps then you better review!


	3. Chapter 3 Gerard's Truth

Over the next couple of days, Gerard and Ryan found several excuses to run into each other and the constantly flirted shamelessly. Gerard would see Ryan in the hall and wink at him then lick his lips or Ryan would "accidentally" bump into Gerard while walking to his seat in Drama. They had become closer to each other in one week then Ryan had to anyone else in a lifetime. Ryan found himself constantly daydreaming about Gerard, but started to sweat at the thought of anyone finding out about their relationship.

About two weeks after Gerard had arrived at East High; Ryan was walking down the hallway during free period and saw Gerard, Troy Bolton, and Chad Danforth shooting some ball in the gym. They all looked like they were having a great time and it appeared as though no one knew about Gerard's, well… sexual preference. Ryan knew that if Troy and Chad had found out, the entire school would know by now. Ryan clearly remembered the first dance that he'd attended with another boy….

"It's alright Mark, everyone will be cool with it. I mean, these kids know me. If they don't know by now that I'm, well…" he bent his finger and giggled, "Then they'll never figure it out." Mark nodded at him and adjusted his tie. Ryan took Mark's hand in his and strode confidently up to the entrance to the school.

As soon as he walked through the door, he knew he had made a huge mistake. Everyone, (but Sharpay of course), was staring open mouthed at them.

"I thought you said everyone would be cool with it" said Mark nervously squeezing Ryan's hand even tighter. Ryan felt as though he was about to cry. Out of nowhere came Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and a couple other basketball cronies.

"What a cute couple", said Chad, "Now which one of you is the woman? Or are you both women? I guess that would make you lesbians huh." Everyone was laughing and Mark was looking so embarrassed that Ryan knew then and there that their relationship was over.

"Shut up Chad" said Sharpay in Ryan's defense.

"So drama queen", Chad started again, "How does it feel to be the sister of East High's resident FAG!" Ryan dropped Mark's hand and ran out of the school. He ran fast and far not knowing where he was heading.

"Ryan….RYAN!" Sharpay shouted in his ear. Ryan snapped out of his memory and looked at her, as did Chad, Troy and Gerard. "Where were you? You're eyes were like glazed over and you were kinda drooling." As soon as she said this, Troy and Chad grabbed towels to cover their bare chests.

"Sick!" said Chad, "The FAG was looking at us." Troy and Chad burst into laughter but, to Ryan's surprise Gerard just stared at them sadly. Then, even more surprisingly to Ryan, Gerard walked over to him and kissed him directly on the lips. Troy and Chad looked stunned.

"What the Fuck?" said Chad, "You're…" Gerard nodded then took Ryan's hand and dragged him away.

Want more? REVIEW!

LOVE

ME


	4. Chapter 5

I will be updating in the next couple of days if you guys are still interested….


End file.
